What you want from me
by Vienetta
Summary: I guess it's just a one-shot with you as Willow Levy and one of the real boy from BTR, not a show. Iven if there is mentioned his name, you could change it to any other you want.


Usual Friday night and your usual run in clubs. This night you chose one of this famous LA clubs, hoping that they would actually let you in. Because really, they only let in famous people, mostly at least, and even if your boyfriend was famous didn't help. Forgetting the passage he gave you, wasn't great either. You pulled on your best million dollar worthy smile and approached the entry where stood two powerful bodyguards. You gulped imperceptibly, tugged on your ponytail and pulled up your flirty face.

"Hi." You twirled one of your loose strands around your pointing finger. "I'm..."

"Great! You're here!" A pair of slim hands caught you of by your shoulders and pulled you in. "She's one of the missing show-girl." You didn't know what was happening or who was pulling on your arms, but any way it get you inside the club, so you weren't really bothered. As you were about to disappear from the guards sighed you send them a one, single smile, just to assure them that it wasn't a hogwash. When you and the stranger turned around the corner, you freed yourself and stopped dead in tracks.

"Thanks for getting me in, but I was about to do it myself." You smiled, dusting an invisible filth from your arm.

"Yeah sure. That 'flirty' face was gonna work so well." The stranger laughed and for the first time you looked at him. It was actually a girl in short dress, similar to yours - hence that probably why the guard went along with that 'show girl' thing. She had her hair tied in the neat pony and her self-confidence almost made you intimidated. Almost. You chuckled lightly, rubbing your shoulders. This hall of the club was cold and you were wearing a sparkling strapless party dress, barely covering the half height of your thighs, so being a little bitter was natural thing.

"I'm gonna go now." You turned on your heel and started to make your way to the main room.

"Willow." She called after you, which made you turned around. "Next time, try to bring a passage with you." You shook your head in mock shame and smiled at the girl, who you now recognized as one of your boyfriend boy band backup dancers.

"Try not to seduce my boyfriend with your hips moves." You chuckled, waved your hand salute way at her and walked away in earlier picked direction. Pushing people out of your way, you made your way to the front of the stage and looked around for someone. Falling miserable in finding what you wanted, you moved to the one of white lounge reserved for 'BTR&Friends', one more time praying that forgetting the pass won't be a trouble.

"Welcome miss Levy, would you like something to drink?" You looked dumbfounded at the waiter and bodyguard standing in front of the lounge, but quickly shook your emotions off.

"Hey..." You squinted your eyes as you were searching for boys nametags. "Markus and..." The bodyguard smiled brightly at you. "Big Man." You grinned at the one known face. "So nice to see you." You brought your arms around his huge body in a way to embrace him.

"Nice to see you too, Willow. Watch out for a waiter. He's checking you out." He whispered the last sentence into your ear.

"Let him be. I'm taken and don't want to change my lover." You giggled, referring to your boyfriend for half year as a 'lover'. "When they're gonna perform? And where's the birthday girl?" You smiled at the thought of your blond friend.

"Katelyn is right there." Big Man pointed in the direction of well lighted lounge, where you could hardly see a mop of light blonde hair. "And BTR are performing in 5 minutes. Good timing Will." He laughed at you and you dismissed him with a wave of a hand. You made your way to pointed place and with:

"Move out of my way." You ended face to face with one of your girl friend. "Happy twenty-oh-one birthday Kay-kay, or should I now call you Katelyn Marie Tarver?" You chuckled, embracing her with a one arm hug, carefully not to destroy her hair or outfit. "You're looking great birthday girl."

"Wii!" She hugged you, not bothered by devastating her or yours appearance. "I thought you won't make it. He said it was impossible for you too miss my party, but I knew you weren't here in LA and ... Oh my God! How's casting? Did you get in? Are you a model now? OMG! Is my friend famous now?"

"Okay, Kay stop! Breath!" You grabbed her arms and shook her a little. "It's yours night, not mine. We will talk soon, now I see you have a mini tornado of people who would like to say 'Happy birthday' before the awesome performance. You know where I'll be." With last hug you backed up to your lounge and decided to just wait for Big Time Rush, Erin, Dustin and rest to approach you.

Your smile rose bigger as soon as your friends made their way to you. You scooted a little bit to the left, so every one could find a place.

"Hi guys!" You waved at the boys. "Erin!" The mentioned girl squealed at your sight.

"Oh Gosh! Wii-Wii!" She screamed your nickname and bounced to you like a rubber-ball. "We so thought you won't make it." She hugged you like Katelyn did. "And for once I'm glad I was wrong." You two laughed at her words. Soon the others welcomed you, but you missed the well known warm. You realized that your boyfriend wasn't in presence.

"He came back to his car for something. He said he would be right back." Dustin said and you looked freaked out at him, thinking that he read your mind or you said it out loud. "I did not read your mind." Your freaking out rose even bigger after that. "Might as well end my speech." He laughed loudly and soon you fallowed his lead. You jumped in your seat as soon as warms hands sneaked their way around your arms from behind you. Someone bent over the lounge in order to kiss the tip of your head. A pleasant, warm shiver run thru your body and involuntarily you knew who it was.

"Not nice to make your favorite girl wait so long." You chuckled, slowly tilting your head up, to the point you were seeing him upside down. "I missed you." He bent over once again and captured your lips in a small, time-consuming kiss.

"I missed you too." His deep voice filed your ears and than he jumped over the hold up, landing perfectly and plopping on the spare place on the sofa right next to you. As you felt his hand sneaked around your hips, pulling you closer to his side, you experienced a pleasure thrill and immediately knew you where right where you wanted, needed, had to be. You watched him closely as he engulfed himself in the conversation with yours friends, sneaking smiles or small kisses to you. You couldn't believe, that you an ordinary girl from LA, another face in the crowd landed a place in his, famous super star, heart. You snuggled closer to his side, searching for this welcomed warm and soon finding it.

"So Wii!" Erin clapped her hands together. "How was Paris? Casting? Did you get in?" She throw questions at you wit a light speed.

"Ease Erin." You're boyfriend said and you could feel his chest grumble. You looked at him with sympathetic look, than turned your attention to the preppy brunette.

"It was great actually." You stated simply. "It as in Paris and casting. And they said they will call me in two days to say if I'm in or out."

"I can bet my hand that you will make it in." Dustin said from next to Erin.

"I wouldn't." You smiled brightly. "Cause if you loose who's gonna play guitar for BTR?" Dustin chuckled and Kendall voiced his opinion.

"Hey!" He poked your arm. "First of all I play guitar too. Second I'm way sure you won't loose, because , third, you're always a winner." He smiled cheekily at you and you had to nudge him.

It was almost one in the morning as you opened the door to your boyfriend apartment. Both of you sneaked in, not bothered to turn the light on. As you strutted to his bedroom, you tossed aside your black purse and heels, and danced your way to the opened window. Inhaling a frees midnight air, you let your hair loose, wind playing around with them.

"I'm incredibly happy you're back. This apartment without you was empty." You heard a voice whisper to your ear. You turned around to face him, but you could reach his eyes, because they were covered with his bang. You pulled your fingers thru his hair and soon his warm eyes looked into yours. You smiled teasingly at him, the grin telling you have something on your mind. "What do you want from me?" _He asked, definitely eager, searching for unknown emotions in your eyes._

"I want you to..." _your fingertips took a long and agonizingly slow ran thru his chest_. "... I want you to lay me gently down on bed and kiss all my worries away. I want to feel your burning touch on my skin. Strip me, not only with your eyes." _You looked into his eyes to find them burning with passion_. "I want to feel every part, every inch of your naked skin. I want to remember how it feels to have you all for me. Only me. I want to feel you in between my legs. I want you to make me shiver and whimper. I want you to seduce me and play with my hair. My body. I want to fell your tongue, twisting and battling with mine. I want you to explore my corpse, loving every part of it. Want you to hold my hands above my head as my breathing grows thin and hitch inside me." _You whispered all that, brushing your lips occasionally against his_. "Kiss my sensitive spot. Nibble softly on my ear, making me whimper for more. Move my hips to collide with yours. I want to feel that pleasurable pain in the bottom of my abdomen. I want to feel your smirk against me. Than I want to feel your moving lips on my neck as your hands run around my body, stopping on my hips. I want to feel your manhood hardened and hear your whimper, when you too can't tamed yourself. I want to hear your low growls, coming deep down from your throat. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to sigh in pleasure as you enter me. You thrust in and out of me, slowly, gently like you're afraid off breaking me. Then, after a moment, you quickened the tempo, and all I would think will be how do you know I will love that. You gently caress my cheek, when I hissed in pain. You warn me it might hurt. But is a good pain. It's almost as pleasant as the warm bath. I want my legs wrapped tightly around your back as we move in the perfect pace. Our skin softly slamming. You kiss me with your tongue, almost immediately wining against mine, just because I'm already out of my strengths. I want to feel you mumbling again and again how much I mean to you. I want to reach a climax, tightened around you, hear your moan as you spill in me. I want you to turn us around and make me stay, laying my head on your chest. I want to hear you chuckle gently, than kiss me softly, bringing me closer to you. You will cover us up with the sheet; wrap our naked, tangled bodies. "I love you," you'll affirm in your most sexy voice, as I snuggled yet closer to you, even if it's almost impossible. In return I'll mumble "I love you, too" burying my face in your neck and starting to slowly fall asleep. I want to still feel you inside of me as you begin to hum a well known melody to sooth my mind. I want you to wrap your strong arms around me and keep me safe." _You end your little rant blushing at the fact that you actually said that_.

"Um..." _You heard him wonder_. "So, what are we waiting for?" _He kissed your lips lightly, lifting you up in a bridal style_. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Cause I didn't want to rush anything." _You smiled, brushing the tips of your nose against his neck _"I love you , Kendall." _You mumbled_. "and I didn't want to do this, before I was sure you love me back."

"Silly you... I always love you, Low." _You felt him smile_. "And never doubt that." _He brought You closer to him and then laid you down on his comfy bed._


End file.
